Mudanças e Destino
by Sally Owens
Summary: Quem não imaginou como seria essa cena que atire a primeira pedra. Bem, esta é a minha forma de ver aquele pedacinho que faltou entre o capítulo 36 e o epílogo de Relíquias da Morte. Espero que gostem.


O Primeiro Dia

**Todas aquelas mudanças e o destino**

Era fascinante.

As paredes do castelo iam se reconstruindo, pedra por pedra, como imensas feridas que cicatrizavam. Elas se colocavam lado a lado, por si mesmas, fechando os buracos, cobrindo os vazios e as crateras que deformavam os corredores e salas de aula. Harry parara de andar para admirar o trabalho. Tinha certeza de que tudo aquilo era obra da magia competente do Professor Flitwick. Da mesma forma, não tinha dúvidas de que logo Hogwarts estaria exatamente como era antes. Inteira. Isso, é claro, para quem pensasse em Hogwarts apenas como uma construção de pedras cinzentas e seus arredores. Harry, porém, sabia que não era exatamente isso que identificava a escola, tanto quanto sabia que as cicatrizes permaneceriam, mesmo que as pedras parecessem estar intactas.

Um grupo grande de garotos e garotas dobrou o corredor e isso o distraiu de continuar apreciando a reconstrução mágica. Ajustou a capa de invisibilidade e saiu do caminho, atalhando por uma passagem secreta. Não parou para reconhecer ninguém, embora tivesse registrado rapidamente que as vozes continham animação e os uniformes eram variados. Havia algo de comovente nisso.

É claro que ele não precisava usar a capa. Não mais. Afinal, não tinha do que, nem de quem se esconder. Sabia o que Hermione lhe diria. Ela falaria que ele havia incorporado a capa a si mesmo por causa da guerra e que era a hora de abandoná-la por um tempo, pois tinha ficado dependente. Diria tudo isso para não chamá-lo pelo nome correto: covarde. O sorriso foi um pouco amargo. Será que todos aqueles que o admiravam compreenderiam que o "grande" Harry Potter era um covarde?

Ele sabia o que significaria sair pelo castelo estando visível naquela manhã. Provavelmente, mal poderia andar. O engraçado foi que Harry achou que Neville ficava bem mais à vontade no papel de grande herói do que ele. Agradeceu mentalmente ao amigo por sair da torre da Grifinória junto com ele, estando _bem visível_ e se deixando tietar.

Tinha acordado após quase dezoito horas de sono sem sonhos. Isso não o surpreendeu. A exaustão física e emocional roubou-lhe até mesmo a energia para qualquer outra atividade que não a inconsciência total. A "quase morte" que vivera na madrugada anterior fora muito mais viva que o seu descanso. Seu estranhamento não veio deste sono limpo ou do fato de que cada músculo do seu corpo parecia lhe avisar que estava ali, que existia, gritando a cada movimento. O que Harry demorou a reconhecer foi a nova e bizarra geometria que sentiu em si mesmo ao levantar da cama.

Era como se ele houvesse ido para a cama ainda pensando em si, fisicamente, como um menino e acordado com um corpo adulto. E isso foi realmente esquisito. Harry pareceu dar-se conta, apenas naquele momento, de como suas mãos estavam grandes, seus braços longos, suas pernas pesadas. Seu estranhamento continuou ao olhar as outras camas do quarto do sétimo ano da Grifinória. Sob os hematomas, o rosto de Neville tinha a barba por fazer e pouco ali restava das bochechas redondas que foram a característica mais marcante do seu rosto. Simas também tinha a barba por fazer e, mesmo deitado, lhe pareceu mais alto e forte. Os pés de Dino Thomas escapavam para a fora da cama que não tivera tempo de se ajustar magicamente ao seu tamanho. Harry sabia que por dentro, assim como por fora, nenhum deles era mais um menino. A cama de Rony estava vazia.

Neville acordou logo depois dele e concordou, com uma estranha voz grossa, que lhe daria cobertura para que ele pudesse sair da torre. Enquanto desciam as escadas do dormitório, Harry se perguntou se todos aqueles detalhes que percebera nos amigos existiam antes e ele não tivera tempo de notá-los, ou se todas aquelas mudanças tinham ocorrido assim, simplesmente de um dia para o outro.

Quando chegaram ao salão comunal, Neville bateu levemente com o cotovelo em suas costelas. À distância de alguns passos estava mais uma prova de que eles haviam crescido, e também a resposta para a cama vazia de Rony. Ocupando todo o comprimento do maior sofá, Rony dormia à sono solto com Hermione confortavelmente acomodada sobre o seu peito.

– Eu achei que isso aconteceria durante a viagem de vocês – disse Neville em voz baixa.

– Não foi na viagem, – confidenciou Harry – foi no meio da batalha.

Neville arregalou os olhos e Harry rolou os seus enquanto os dois abafavam o riso. Conforme o combinado, Harry vestiu a capa de invisibilidade que fora de seu pai e os dois saíram juntos da torre. Já no primeiro corredor, Neville foi parado por uma leva de admiradores e Harry prosseguiu.

Talvez não fosse covardia, afinal, mas apenas parte do enorme cansaço que ele sentia. Estar visível significaria agradecimentos, abraços, lágrimas. Harry ainda não se sentia forte o suficiente nem para consolar, nem para ser consolado por ninguém. Ele também tivera perdas, perdas pesadas, antigas e recentes. E todas elas doíam de forma selvagem naquela manhã. Parecia que o peso de tudo acabar, ajudava todas aquelas chagas a ficarem vivas, deixando buracos grandes em seu peito. Por outro lado, por tudo o que havia acontecido, Harry sentia um enorme acréscimo de carinho, de amor mesmo, por cada rosto daquele castelo. Mas ainda lhe era estranho receber o amor deles de volta. Mais do que nunca, Harry só queria poder estar invisível por um tempo.

Parou no meio da passagem raciocinando sobre o que ia fazer a seguir. Pensou em, talvez, ir até McGonagall. Muitas coisas deviam ter sido decididas enquanto ele estivera dormindo e Harry admitiu para si mesmo estar curioso. Sentia-se estranhamente responsável pelo que viria a acontecer dali para adiante. McGonagall com certeza lhe diria tudo, o trataria como adulto e não mais como criança. Ele sabia que os outros também deixaram de vê-lo como menino na noite anterior. Sabia que veria essa mudança no olhar de cada um daqueles que o viram crescer. Talvez, em apenas uma pessoa essa mudança não houvesse se operado. Sorriu pensando que procurar Hagrid também seria bom. Eles mal haviam conversado depois de tudo. O amigo deveria saber tudo sobre a reconstrução da escola. E Hagrid não o olharia como adulto. Não porque o visse como criança, mas porque o próprio Hagrid jamais deixara de ser uma criança enorme.

Respirou fundo. Ainda havia um outro lugar para ele ir. O mais doloroso.

Harry sabia que em algum lugar do castelo, os familiares dos mortos ainda os choravam. Na manhã que havia se seguindo à vitória, a decisão fora de que os heróis – os que haviam morrido combatendo o exército de Voldemort – seriam enterrados, assim como Dumbledore, nos terrenos da escola que eles defenderam. Era um monumento à coragem daqueles que não haviam abandonado Hogwarts. Os Weasley estariam lá com Fred. E, talvez, a Sra. Tonks ao lado da filha e do genro. Quem sabe até mesmo os pais de Colin, mas como eles eram trouxas, era possível que o levassem dali.

O coração de Harry latejou. Não conseguiria, com certeza, confortar ninguém no momento. Tudo o que ele sabia era que a dor aguda, aberta, que lhe roubava o ar, essa passaria. Foi assim com Cedrico, e com as feridas ainda maiores causadas pela morte de Sirius e Dumbledore. Ao fim, restaria apenas um vazio jamais ocupado, uma falta nunca preenchida. Harry tinha certeza de que a felicidade viria. Um dia. Talvez por isso não rejeitasse a dor. Pelo contrário, preferia tomar consciência dela, aceitá-la, vivê-la. Ir até os seus amigos perdidos seria deixar tudo isso invadi-lo até a medula. Provavelmente, era o mais correto a fazer.

Porém, todas essas opções exigiriam muito dele. Perguntou a si mesmo se teria o direito de ser – apenas naquele dia que fosse – um pouco covarde e muito, mas muito egoísta mesmo? Será que ele poderia deixar toda a política, a responsabilidade e a dor para depois? Será que ele poderia simplesmente querer um pouco de consolo também? Um pouco de cuidado? Será que ele poderia andar por aquele território entre a infância e a vida adulta nem que fosse por algumas horas? E simplesmente se deixar ficar lá? Talvez, ele ficasse contente apenas com a possibilidade de poder dizer o que, por quase um ano, tinha ficado entalado, seguro dentro dele.

Ele só queria estar com Gina.

A conclusão chegou depois da ação. Quando o nome da garota apareceu completo na sua mente, Harry já tinha o Mapa do Maroto na mão e procurava, quase com desespero, pela faixinha que identificava a ex-namorada. Temeu por um segundo que ela estivesse com os pais ou, talvez, ainda dormindo na torre da Grifinória. Feliz, Harry localizou Gina no salão principal, sentada à mesa da Corvinal ao lado de Luna.

Sentiu-se tomado por uma urgência tão grande em falar com ela que, se fosse possível fazer isso em Hogwards, teria aparatado. Guardou o mapa e caminhou o mais rápido que conseguiu descendo os andares, atalhando por todas as passagens que conhecia. Nos corredores, chegou a temer que o deslocamento da capa acabasse por mostrar os seus pés, mas não se deteve por isso.

O salão principal tinha poucas pessoas circulando por ali. Ainda era cedo e Harry pensou que, com as aulas suspensas, muitos dos alunos mais velhos que haviam ficado ainda estivessem dormindo. Próximo à porta, porém, ele precisou desviar de Ernesto McMillan, Terêncio Boot e Justino Finch-Fletchey e os ouviu discutindo sobre a qual grupo de reconstrução eles iriam se juntar. "Certo", pensou Harry, "então as pessoas não estão dormindo". Isso novamente lhe fez sorrir antes de seguir para a mesa da Corvinal.

Um vão frio se abriu no seu estômago ao localizar o longo cabelo vermelho de Gina no outro extremo da mesa da Corvinal. Ao lado dela, a cabeça loura de Luna. Harry seguiu entre as mesas se esforçando para não esbarrar em nada, nem em ninguém. As duas estavam com um grupo conhecido: Michael Corner (terrivelmente machucado), Cho Chang (que exibia uma cicatriz já sendo curada na bochecha), Ana Abbot da Lufa-lufa e as duas irmãs Patil. Tinham expressões que mesclavam satisfação, tristeza e cansaço. Aproximando-se, Harry percebeu que eles também discutiam a que grupo de reconstrução iriam se juntar. Cho estava garantindo que não voltaria para casa enquanto a escola não estivesse perfeita e que ficaria para os funerais. Ao terminar o comentário, ela ficou um pouco sem graça e se desculpou com Gina.

– Tudo bem – respondeu a garota com sinceridade. Harry não imaginava que só de ouvir a voz de Gina seu coração pularia de saudade daquele jeito.

O grupo continuou conversando enquanto ele meditava sobre o problema de tirá-la dali sem se revelar. A urgência acabou falando mais alto que sua vontade de não ser notado. Inclinou o corpo até que pudesse falar diretamente no ouvido da garota e, aproveitando a conversa das Patil com Michael, sussurrou o mais baixo que pode:

– Oi...

Gina deu um salto no lugar e Harry recuou.

– Tudo bem? – perguntou Luna.

Com uma naturalidade que Harry sempre invejaria, Gina sorriu.

– Foi só um arrepio.

Ninguém deu muita atenção, mas Harry observou os olhos sonhadores de Luna vagarem pelo ponto onde estava a sua cabeça. Ela voltou a olhar para o prato de mingau que estava a sua frente antes de falar.

– Talvez uma caminhada faça o frio passar.

As duas trocaram um sorriso e Gina jogou as pernas para fora da mesa, se levantando.

– Quer companhia? – Michael se ofereceu solícito.

Mesmo que ele tivesse feito um gesto para incluir todos ou qualquer um da mesa e que o tom não transparecesse nenhuma segunda intenção, Harry se irritou um pouco com o oferecimento. Luna foi mais rápida que ele e Gina juntos.

– Acho que o frio da Gina vai passar mais rápido se ela caminhar sozinha.

Harry precisou abafar o riso e Gina controlou o seu bravamente. Ela deu um beijinho na bochecha da amiga e agradeceu a Michael dizendo que realmente queria ficar só. Depois, ela seguiu em direção à saída e Harry a seguiu de perto. Antes de chegarem à porta ele já estava pensando que poderia segui-la de olhos fechados, apenas se guiando pelo perfume. De novo, a onda de saudade o assaltou e Harry se revoltou contra não poder aparatar na escola. Ainda achava a sensação da aparatação ruim, mas se acostumara tanto, era tão prático, bastaria tocar a cintura de Gina e desaparecer com ela daquele lugar cheio de gente.

Lá estava aquele "ele" novamente. Covarde. Egoísta. E mimado. De repente, esperar por minutos lhe parecia uma exigência acima de suas forças. Precisou de cada resquício de paciência para seguir Gina calmamente, quando sua vontade era pegá-la pela mão e correr.

A garota cumprimentava as pessoas, mas não deu qualquer mostra de que pararia por alguém. Ela caminhava com decisão e Harry achou que os outros não se aproximavam para não ter de falar sobre Fred, ou talvez, a atitude dela apenas não convidasse.

Os dois saíram pelas portas laterais e Gina não deu qualquer mostra de estar ciente da presença dele ali. Apenas prosseguiu. Atravessaram o pátio interno e seguiram pelas escadas no terreno que levavam até o lago. Harry sabia aonde ela ia. Era normal que namorados tivessem seus "lugares". Ele e Gina tiveram um quando namoravam. Um que Rony não sabia onde era. O que tinha sido bastante útil na época. O lugar deles ficava próximo ao lago, sob um salgueiro que se inclinava até quase encostar nas águas. A copa fazia uma cortina que os escondia do mundo. Harry passara um ano procurando não pensar, sequer lembrar aquele lugar. Agora ele pulava vivo na sua mente e, cada segundo que eles demoravam em chegar lá, o incomodava fisicamente.

Gina abraçou a si mesma e caminhou mais rápido. Maio ainda tinha dias frescos e ela precisou aconchegar-se ao casaco e tirar os cabelos que o vento jogava no seu rosto. Harry acompanhou cada movimento dela fascinado. Todas as coisas horríveis dos últimos meses se tornando pálidas, distantes. As marcas, as dores... estavam ali, claro, mas menos, cada vez menos. Gina ainda fazia com ele a mesma mágica. A simples presença dela o deixava bem, consolado, feliz.

Foi aí que algo o sacudiu como se um pé de vento passasse por ele. Mais uma mudança. Uma das grandes e Harry a notava apenas naquele instante. Em algum momento, ali também, no que ele sentia por Gina, as coisas tinham se transformado. Em alguma parte do tempo que se estendera entre o beijo que Gina tinha lhe dado como presente de dezessete anos e aquele exato segundo, o que havia entre eles tinham se modificado. É claro que Harry queria perguntar se o que ele sentia também tinha acontecido com ela. Se ela também era capaz de notar a mudança.

Talvez não. Ela não tinha "morrido" há duas noites. Ela não tinha, como ele, escolhido voltar e ficar viva. Especialmente, Gina não tinha, nem por um segundo, titubeado, como ele titubeou, sobre o que era certo e sobre o que ele queria poder fazer. Ela não tinha consciência do quanto foi difícil para Harry ter dado as costas para ela na noite anterior. Não tinha consciência do quanto Voldemort estivera perto de vencer, apenas porque uma palavra dela – e somente Harry sabia disso – teria sido a única coisa suficientemente forte para fazer com que Harry não entrasse na floresta para ser morto. Ela poderia tê-lo feito lutar de outras maneiras, ou até mesmo fugir. Gina não tinha consciência que, no último instante, ela foi a coisa que ele mais lamentou ter de abrir mão.

A garota contornou o salgueiro até o ponto em que ele os esconderia do resto do mundo e se virou para ele. Os olhos de Gina o varreram intensamente, mesmo que ela não pudesse vê-lo. Era isso. Em algum momento, tão subitamente quanto ela tinha deixado de ser apenas a irmã do Rony, Gina tinha deixado de ser apenas uma namorada. A mulher na sua frente era algo mais inexorável que isso para ele. Era o motivo para ele continuar ali. Para não ter ido com seus pais, Sirius, Remo e Dumbledore. Ele puxou a capa aparecendo para ela.

Gina soltou um som esquisito com a garganta e depois pulou nos braços dele. Harry soltou longamente a respiração ao abraçá-la de volta. Depois, ele ficou apenas inspirando-a, deixando que ela inundasse e curasse cada célula do seu corpo. Não seria capaz de explicar o que tinha realmente acontecido. O fato é que mesmo sem que houvesse qualquer palavra ou beijos ou contato ou qualquer outra coisa... ele e Gina tinha se tornado uma unidade indivisível. A pergunta sobre se ela ainda queria ficar com ele, morreu obsoleta em sua garganta. E, como se não houvesse passado nenhum dia entre o hoje e a época em que ele tinha permissão para beijá-la quando queria, Harry buscou os lábios da garota e afundou neles.

Ela retribuiu sem questionar.

Pareceu a Harry que Gina realmente esperava que ele fosse agir exatamente daquele jeito. Enquanto ele encaixava o corpo dela no seu e afundava uma das mãos nos cabelos ruivos até pressionar a nuca da garota para roubar-lhe o fôlego, de novo as sensações lhe chegaram estranhas. Havia um pertencimento, uma certeza. Nada entre eles era errado, esquisito, embaraçoso. Era como se fossem um casal há muito, muito tempo. E aquele era o reencontro deles. Até mesmo a louca fantasia em que Harry vira Gina se casando com um estranho sem rosto lhe parecia risível agora. Ele sabia qual era o rosto do noivo. Ele sabia que o destino de nenhum deles estava aberto a partir de agora. Eram um do outro.

Beijou-a mais sofregamente e Gina correspondeu com paixão.

Foi difícil pararem para buscar fôlego. De fato, foi difícil parar de qualquer maneira. Os dois encostaram as testas e ficaram esperando que a respiração voltasse ao normal. Não se afastaram do abraço nem um milímetro.

– Eu tive tanto medo – Gina sussurrou.

– Eu também – respondeu com um suspiro.

– Ver você nos braços do Hagrid quase me matou.

– Desculpe por isso – Harry se afastou um pouco e colocou o cabelo dela atrás da orelha. – Eu precisava...

– Eu sei. Você não precisa se desculpar de nada. – Gina circulou o rosto dele com as mãos. – Acho que eu devo te agradecer pelo que fez ontem, não é? Como todo mundo.

– Você não é todo mundo... e não tem nada o que me agradecer.

– Se estamos aqui, Harry, é por sua causa.

Ele não aceitou isso. Tirou carinhosamente as mãos dela do rosto e beijou-as nas palmas antes de responder.

– Eu só fiz a minha parte Gina. Todo mundo lutou. Alguns, até mais do que eu... – ele engasgou pensando nos mortos. – E alguns que... – ele deu um sorriso de lado – nem deveriam estar lá. Tem idéia do que poderia ter acontecido aos seus pais ou a mim, se Bellatrix tivesse acertado você?

Gina baixou os olhos e Harry soube imediatamente no que ela pensou. Fred. Puxou-a para si e colocou a cabeça dela no seu peito, abraçando-a fortemente.

– Eu sinto muito mesmo, Gina.

– Eu sei – ela respondeu baixinho. – Nunca é justo, não é?

– Não. Nunca.

Eles não precisaram falar mais. Apenas ficaram ali, abraçados. Inteiros, só por estarem juntos. Harry sabia que isso era tão verdade para ela quanto para ele. Depois de algum tempo, eles sentaram como costumavam fazer. Harry com as costas no salgueiro, Gina entre suas pernas, as costas no seu peito, o cheiro dela da maneira mais próxima possível.

– Um dia você vai me contar tudo o que aconteceu?

Harry não interrompeu o carinho que fazia nos cabelos dela.

– Posso contar agora, se você quiser.

– Não... conte apenas quando se sentir pronto.

Ele jogou a cabeça para trás e fechou os olhos. Não havia a menor chance de ele voltar a esconder qualquer coisa de Gina. Não com o que ele via à frente. Não com o destino, que ele jamais achara ser possível, chamando-o daquele jeito. Começou a contar devagar. Não editou nada. Provavelmente passaria horas falando, mas não se importou. Só pararia se Gina pedisse. Ela não pediu. Num dado momento, ela se acomodou de forma a poder olhar para ele, e Harry continuou falando. Contou cada detalhe e quis, de todo o coração, que ela soubesse de tudo. Como esperava, Gina não o censurou, não fez perguntas dolorosas e soube abraçá-lo nos momentos exatos em que ele esteve prestes a quebrar pelas lembranças. Porém, Harry não quebrou. Não poderia mais quebrar. Não agora. Estava vivo, estava com Gina. O resto era curável. O tempo faria isso.

Quando acabou, Gina simplesmente sorriu de leve e o beijou docemente.

– Obrigada – sussurrou se acomodando no seu peito.

– Já disse que você não tem que me agradecer nada.

– Não estou agradecendo por você ter vencido Voldemort, Harry. – Ela se apertou contra o peito dele. – Estou agradecendo por você ter decidido voltar.

– Não agradeça isso também... – ele falou com um sorriso mais interno que externo.

Gina se ergueu para olhá-lo, como se pressentisse algo de divertido em sua voz. Harry voltou a afastar o cabelo do rosto dela e a garota arqueou a sobrancelha

– Acho que essa batalha fez de mim um cara mais... egoísta. Então, eu creio que vou querer compensações por isso.

– Como assim?

– Bem... – Harry ajeitou o corpo ficando mais perto dela – sabe o que deve acontecer com os heróis que salvam o mundo, não é? – Gina negou brevemente, a sombra de um outro sorriso no rosto dela. – É suposto que ele deve ficar com a garota, sabe?

O sorriso dela radiou.

– Você está com a garota. – Gina estremeceu e o sorriso sumiu com uma expressão urgente. – A garota sou eu, não é?

Harry riu e a beijou.

– É sim, sua boba.

– Ufa! – Harry negou brevemente ainda rindo. Gina tinha voltado a sorrir de um jeito sapeca. – Acho que gosto da sua nova fase egoísta.

– Não é só isso.

– Não? – ela abriu a boca, fingindo-se chocada.

– Não. Eu quero ter direito a tudo que eu ainda não tive. Então, isso significa que você vai ter de fazer o esforço de ficar comigo para o resto da vida, ou o fim da história vai falhar no mais importante.

– No quê? – ela perguntou segurando a respiração.

Harry levou a mão ao contorno do rosto dela e o aprisionou antes de falar.

– No feliz para sempre.

Gina sorriu. Os olhos dela brilhando como nunca.

– Eu posso pensar em maneiras desse esforço não ser nada terrível.

– Estou contando com a sua criatividade – Harry sussurrou e voltou a beijá-la.

Mesmo de olhos fechados era possível ver que o dia brilhava cada vez mais forte sobre Hogwarts e que a dor dos últimos anos, meses, dias e noites ia se tornando, lentamente, só uma cicatriz.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

_N/B: A partir de agora, os dezenove anos seguintes na história de Harry e Ginny tem um primeiro dia oficial, para mim. E é este, Anam! O seu! - Totalmente enredado na trama, é a seqüência tão aguardada da qual JK nos privou. Porém, com ênfase no que é importante, afinal e ao final de tudo:u __amor./u__ - Irresistível! Emocionante! PERFEITO. - Um grande beijo nesse seu coração talentoso! Aplausos, muitos e sempre! - CAPÍTULO 37, SIM! E FANTÁSTICO!! D - P.s.1 Quando vem o capítulo 38? P.s.2: Eu quero uma tarde sob os chorões do lago, também!! ;D_

N/A: Pois é, cada um tem a sua versão, então, por enquanto, esta é a minha. Eu espero que gostem.

Beijos

Sally


End file.
